Learn To Love
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Black steel Gajeel is the head military commander, known for his brutality and strength. What happens when a petite little bluenette joins his squad? Is she more than she looks? Can Levy McGarden really show Gajeel Redfox how to love? Gajevy Military AU (One-Shot turned multi-fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Learn To Love**

 **Description: Black steel Gajeel is the head military commander, known for his brutality and strength. What happens when a petite little bluenette joins his squad? Is she more than she looks? Can Levy McGarden really show Gajeel Redfox how to love? Gajevy Military AU (One-shot MAYBE a story depending on what people say)**

 **Words: 1333**

 **Triggers: Army, mentions of war.**

 **A/N: Hey! So this story I made for ftcelestialflame on tumblr because she was feeling down about some things, I hope some fluffy Gajevy cheers you up!**

He tracked up the long steep road, letting the drops of sweat roll down his forehead. His heavy bags weighing him down just like the grey bags under his eyes. He let out a 'tch' sound and pushed on, never showing weakness. That's what made him the #1 military commander, black steel Gajeel. He was known for being violent and strong, emotionless and relentless. The biggest and toughest, he had never lost a battle. Except for that one time Natsu beat him at darts… but no one dares speak about that.

Eventually he reached the top of the hill, his team not far behind. "Oi, were at base. Set up camp" He started looking around at the site, it had many hiding spots and cover from fire. They had the advantage here despite they were in enemy territory, Gajeel didn't mind either way. He was like a machine, he fought, he won and repeat. Gajeel had never needed much more, but little did he know when his newbie arrived that he would be dead wrong.

Looking over to the start of the hill he saw a woman panting and ready to collapse. "Who are you?" He asked in a dark tone, making every inch of his face scrunch up. "I..I-m Levy Mc-Garden sir!" She saluted to Gajeel and smiled shyly "I'm your new recruit, I look forward to working with you!" And extended her hand finally managing to store enough breath for a sentence. He stared at her examining her, small figure and skinny arms, not much muscle or strength it seemed. He normally would have been annoyed at such a puny woman but her silky messy blue hair and warm entrancing brown eyes had him captivated.

He just muttered a "likewise shrimp" and reluctantly shook her hand. He wrapped his big gruff hand around her small soft white ones and almost didn't want to let go. He let go and walked off without much more than a grunt, he shouldn't be pitying this girl, she probably can't even do anything. The girl slipped up next to him and before he could ask her what the hell she was doing she kicked lifted her heel him right were the sun don't shine with her petite feet that packed a punch. He made a sound of surprise and pain leaving her standing above him. "My name is Levy not shrimp!" She protested, He growled, but somehow, someway he was impressed. No one had ever stood up to him before, especially not a girl.

The entire camp was silent, his team stared in shock and horror, you could hear the wind breezing by and the leaves on the trees rustling. He laughed a little "Gihee, sure" He walked off leaving everyone wide eyed and low jawed "Shrimpy" He entered his tent and zipped up the entrance.

Levy pouted and walked off to her own tent. Gajeel smiled, he wasn't mistaken, that girl was interesting. He lay down on his army mattress and looked up to the tent ceiling, "Levy Mcgarden eh?" he said to himself lost in thought. The girl had small features but damn did she have hips, The bluenette also had quite a bit of fight in her, Gajeel liked that. It was strange feeling something other than the constant fights and routine. He wasn't acting like himself either, Gajeel was unusually cheeky and giddy inside.

The feeling didn't pass and he gave up trying to sleep, all he could think of was the short and bold newbie. He unzipped his tent and stepped out, there was no lights as to not alert enemies but he always had good eye sight. He stepped out onto the grass and walked over to the edge of the site over the cliff. "It's beautiful here isn't it?" A cheery voice popped up from behind him. Gajeel spun around to see the Shrimp standing next to him.

He looked out and when he looked again he saw a new world of colours. Birds of all colours littered the bright green trees swaying in the wind, the sun slowly setting from the sky with a whole new pallet of yellows, oranges and purples. Looking around he saw the hills below them and the vibrant colours of the leaves littering the ground. It was like his world was in black and white, It was like she coloured it in for him.

Gajeel stared in awe before turning back to her, her and her smile that lit up his world. Not that he would ever admit it. "What are yer doing out here this late shrimp?" He questioned her and she turned to face Gajeel with his iron piercings and scaly skin, she looked him dead in the eye without fear and said "I don't want to have things done for me, I want to fight on my own power"

Gajeel sighed, "Show me your skills" He reached over his neck and took off his rife handing it to her "Show me what yer can do" She puffed her chest out proudly and put it up to her eye. He grabbed and took it off her "Not here?! What if ya miss and hit a tent or alert the enemy?!" He panicked, as much as he said he didn't care he was their leader and responsible for his team. Everyone would leave the battlefield in one piece.

She grabbed it off him and fired before he could stop her. It all went in slow motion, the black smooth bullet flying past his face silently spinning and hitting the middle of a tree on the other side of the sight. Gajeel turned around to make sure it was real, no one had that kind of skill straight off especially not a puny woman. Flabbergasted Gajeel turned around to see her reloading and handing him back the rifle.

She smiled and looked back at the view, Gajeel laughed at her, she was incredible and she was blowing his mind. This tiny little girl who he thought he was gonna reject turned out to be a talented star, a bluenette that he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off. "I look forward to working with yer" He saluted to her as a sign of respect, to tell her that she passed and exceeded his expectations.

Levy brightly smiled looking overjoyed "Likewise!" and saluted back at him. Maybe just maybe, the next fight might be interesting. Maybe, just maybe the next fight might be fun. With her around it seemed all these new sensations weren't unusual, Gajeel had decided it wasn't a bad thing.

They both parted ways to their separate tents, Gajeel grabbed something at the door and ran over catching Levy before she fell. "A-Ah thankyou Commander" She turned a deep red, Levy was embarrassed seeing doing something as stupid as tripping over her tent in front of her commander and the way he was holding her felt right. "Gihee, call me Gajeel" He smirked as he let her stand.

He threw her the smallest girls uniform they had. "Welcome to the army, Shrimp" A smirk covered his face as he walked slowly back off into his own tent. He could hear a small squeak saying "G-Glad to be H-here!" He didn't understand why she was embarrassed. She couldn't feel the same way he did.

But if that was the case, then maybe, just maybe.

Gajeel could learn to love.

 **~Astra~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Learn To Love**

 **Description: Black steel Gajeel is the head military commander, known for his brutality and strength. What happens when a petite little bluenette joins his squad? Is she more than she looks? Can Levy McGarden really show Gajeel Redfox how to love? Gajevy Military AU Full story!**

 **Triggers: Army, mentions of war.**

 **A/N: THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR THE NICE COMMENTS! As such I have decided to continue, although my updates will not be regular :3**

Gajeel waited in silence, everyone was in position as the enemy approached. Gajeel didn't even bother hiding, with his broad shoulders and large figure it wouldn't work well anyway, besides he preferred the straight forward approach. He walked up onto the opponents leader, his demonic red eyes appearing to be glowing with a dangerous aura, his black metal piercings that lined his face shining In the light, his black spiky hair falling onto his back.

The enemy visibly shook, Gajeel shouted "Ready, go!" His small group jumped out from the bushes, they were small true but it was the group filled with the best. Their group could do jobs meant for a hundred men. "Juvia will take out their backups!" A woman with short dark blue hair falling just above her shoulders ran in with a shotgun powerfully jumping behind their 1st layer with ease. She had a weird habit of talking in third person but Gajeel got used to it, Juvia was one of their best fighters after all.

Next came Gray, Gajeel sighed loudly noticing he didn't have a shirt on. "Sorry Commander! I lost my army shirt again!" He apologized while stealthily knocking out their front lines. "Find it, yer ain't getting another one" Gajeel coldly replied grabbing his gun and running at them from the side where the formation was weak.

His mind wandered off the battle and to where that little Shrimp was, he would be pissed if she wasn't ready in position at such a crucial time. He lost focus and was pushed to the ground before he could comprehend it, he could taste the blood coughing up inside his mouth as the enemy kicked him In the head.

That feeling of slow motion as time seemed to slow down as the man in front of him fell to the ground, his eyes were wide as sticky red blood poured of the man. Turning around in the bushes on the cliff above a small bluenette sat with her sniper gun smirking her ass off, before Gajeel could say anything she put her eye to the scope and with in-human precision she shot 3 more people dead. He hated to admit it but she had really saved him there, Gajeel smirked at her as a quick keep it up message and ran at it again with enthusiasm.

It was fun. He ran alongside his comrades, defeating the enemy and feeling that sense of victory after defeating an opponent. It used to be so normal for him he didn't even react, but looking around he began to realize how much he missed out on. "RETREAT!" The commander of the other side shouted, they all ran like little Chihuahua's, terrified of the monster black steel Gajeel.

Together everyone gathered, Juvia nodding and smiling politely occasionally jumping with happiness, and not just because she saw Gray shirtless again. He never knew why the woman did so much for love, was it really all that great?. Gajeel decided he would talk to Juvia after meal time, he couldn't help but wonder what she saw in Gray. He always denied her, and hurt her (Lucky Bastard got away with only 7 broken bones) and made her cry (double the payment) but in the end she still loved him, she still held out for him.

Gajeel just couldn't wrap his head around it. He escaped his thoughts and looked up to see Levy coughing suggestively while trying not to look suggestive. Gajeel rolled his eyes and went over and patted her blue hair and said "Thanks shrimp, ya did good" He walked away from the group leaving Levy with a bright red face and confused spluttering, Gajeel himself developed a light pink on his cheeks. He didn't know why he did it, he just did.

After meal was over he grabbed Juvia and put her to the side, "Eh? What are you doing Gajeel-kun?" He just took her arm and muttered "I need to talk to yer" Juvia nodded and smiled sweetly "Ok!" She knew that whenever Gajeel was in a pinch he would come to her, she had always been his friend, even when they worked for the enemy.

Both Juvia and Gajeel remembered it clear as day, Gajeel remembered doing all of the master's dirty work, not knowing any better. Juvia remembered the pain, how much it hurt to hurt others when she herself had been hurt. Those were the days they never talked about, luckily they both came out alive and still comrades. If Gajeel turned back to the other side as much as it would kill her inside to go back to that hell and to betray her Gray-sama she would follow.

Though she smiled knowing Gajeel would never do that. "So um… I was wondering" Gajeel started not really sure how to state the question, "Gajeel-kun can ask Juvia anything!" He grinned but then looked down and awkwardly asked "What's it like to be in love…" Juvia was clearly surprised by the question but she smiled and looked up to the sky.

"Juvia's world used to be black and white…. It sounds strange if you haven't experienced it! But Juvia tells no lies! When Juvia met Gray everything was coloured in bright colours, he may hurt Juvia, but Juvia knows he doesn't mean it. After all" She looked back at Gajeel and gave a shy smile "Gray made Juvia's world!"

Gajeel looked away from Juvia in thought, it was as if she was explaining what had happened to him. Although it couldn't be love, could it? Gajeel tinted red thinking about her pure smile and inviting brown eyes, he also couldn't stop his mind from wandering to her ass in that uniform…

He shook his head and tried to get that thought out of his head, Juvia watched curiously giggling a little "has Gajeel-kun fallen in love with somebody?" Gajeel went a furious red, he had never put it that way but… "I dunno what yer talking about woman" He muttered to the side.

Juvia just nodded "Gajeel-kun can admit it whenever he is ready, Juvia isn't going anywhere" She smiled supportively knowing that could take a while, Gajeel was as stubborn as rock. She could only stay silent and wonder who on earth had cracked Gajeel's tough walls, and opened the heart she knew he had.

Gajeel walked off gruffly, not sure how to react to that sudden question. He thought back to her soft delicate hands and her kind smile, he thought back to her deadly precision and perfect timing. Gajeel remembered not wanting to let her hand go, remembering all the colours of the sky the other night, the vibrant blue of her hair.

Gajeel shook his head, thinking was never his strong point, he hated doing it in fact.

So why was he always thinking about that damn shrimp!

~Astra~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Learn To Love**

 **Description: Black steel Gajeel is the head military commander, known for his brutality and strength. What happens when a petite little bluenette joins his squad? Is she more than she looks? Can Levy McGarden really show Gajeel Redfox how to love? Gajevy Military AU Full story!**

 **Triggers: Army, mentions of war.**

 **A/N: Here is a new chapter! By the way for those of you that didn't know, Totomaru and sol (who appear in the chapter) were members of Phantom Lord alongside Gajeel and Juvia. ITS OKAY IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I DIDN'T EITHER I HAD TO LOOK IT UP -**

They grabbed their weapons and started running toward the base entrance, Gajeel had received word from back home that the enemy were planning another surprise counter attack, that was supposed to happen when they were packing up. Luckily since Gajeel knew, the enemy didn't stand a chance.

Levy waved her hand from her spot In the tree as a signal they were coming, she put the sniper to her face and shot down the first few lines, they all fell to her feet with blood on their chests. Gajeel couldn't help but watch in admiration, she was a strong soldier with a strong will and he liked that.

Gajeel also liked her ass but that was a thought for another time. Juvia sneaked up behind and slashed at their leader using her backup knife, silently eliminating their commander leaving them with no orders. From then on it was pretty easy, Gajeel grabbed his rifle and pulled the trigger firing at the threat in front of them.

He had that same feeling again, excitement and anticipation. He ran in, his legs moving on their own, his heart pounding in his chest adrenaline filling him. They had more forces and were more prepared for their team, but Gajeel and his team had many more tricks up their sleeves. He called out "Shrimp now!" Almost instantly a 'My names not shrimp!' could be heard and a gun fire was shot. They still didn't know where Levy was positioned, she was very good at hiding her position and when she was found out, she would have to rely on her comrades to finish them off.

She however was very good at hiding, and her small stature helped her fit in tiny places, so it rarely ever came to that. Gajeel focused and ignored the blaring sounds of the battlefield around him, the gun shots and screams he ignored only focusing on the one enemy in front of him and the one gun he was holding.

Bam. The sounds were silenced altogether when he looked down after the deadly sharp sound, and the deadly sharp pain. They had a hidden backup, one none of them saw coming. Totomaru and Sol. Gajeel managed to avoid a fatal injury, he noticed as he looked back quickly at his blood stained army vest. Gajeel spoke no words, this was a bad situation for him, very bad. No one knew him and Juvia used to work for the enemy, If this information got out who knows what would happen.

He quickly began to run not thinking, he charged in head first in a panic, he couldn't have anyone find out. Gajeel could just see it, Gray's cold look of disgust on Juvia, Natsu's horror, Makarov's disapproval and anger. Then he thought back to Levy, her kind smile and cherry soft lips curved into a frown, a look of shock horror would pass her face, she would never want to talk to him again.

Gajeel absolutely had to take them out, and he probably could have if his head was straight and he was thinking clearly. Before he could see it a knife was just beside his stomach, It was as if time itself had slowed down, or the enemy. Gajeel realized it wasn't time it was the person, they were frozen stiff, blood pouring out of their new wound.

Totomaru fell to the ground attempting to get up but failing, his team mates dragging him back where Gajeel's team hadn't covered. He made a mental note for the next time to fix the formation and make it more wide. He glanced up to see their sniper with a worried and concerned look, as if he was dying. Although it would look that way, Gajeel had forgotten about all that blood covering his uniform, he had no idea how to wash off blood.

Makarov would kill him. Gajeel shook the thoughts out of his head, Levy shouted to him and brought him back to reality "Focus on the battle Gajeel! Think! If you can't do that then I have your back, don't stress, that's what teammates are for right?" This revealed her position and put her in a lot of danger. Her voice was lighter towards the end as she realized he was okay.

Gajeel knew that, "Right…." He called putting his attention to Sol. Teammates… Gajeel liked that thought, he had never really admitted it but that's what they were, they were all there for him and he would be there for them. Phantom lord was the opposite, fall behind and stay as burned ash in their dust.

He could count on these people, and Gajeel knew, he wasn't fighting alone. Gajeel put the rifle to his eye reloading at the same time in an instant, too fast for the enemy to track with their eyes and by the time their eyes caught up a bullet had come from the gun and was spinning toward him. Sol got hit in the side, not a fatal hit but he was weak and would pass out soon. He stumbled over to Gajeel who had a metal knife at his neck listening to what he had to say.

"Jose….. Left Phantom….. We are better now…..Gajeel ….. We are offering for…..you to come back" He slowly whispered with the last of his energy. Gajeel didn't even hesitate to kick Sol to the ground, he didn't need words, his decision was obvious. It was a flat out no, no he would never go back to that hell, no he wouldn't go back to suffering and pain, no he would not abandon his teammates.

He walked away with the battle pretty much over, little did he know a confused girl in the bushes had heard every word. She decided she would keep to herself until she figured it out, she didn't need to dig her nose where it didn't belong. They both had connections to Phantom Lord, some in different ways than the other. Neither of them knew the other was involved.

But that's a story for another time. "Oi Shrimp! Where are yer?" He called looking for her, she awkwardly popped out of the bushed next to him and stood with the team. Over all the excited cheers and chatter he looked over to her and mumbled "….Thanks for savin me out there….." Levy smiled, "Anytime Gajeel" She said back at the same volume as him.

The rest of the night was spent singing campfire songs around a (poorly built) campfire, dancing and cheering with a few drinks. Not that Gajeel participated in any of that, he sat on his log by himself. Slowly he reached to his pocket and as swift as the wind ate something before anybody could see.

Unfortunately for him it did not escape the eyes of the sniper. "Gajeel was that…..?" She looked over curiously sitting next to him on the wooden log, "W-What on earth are y-yer talking about shrimp?" Gajeel stuttered looking nervously to the side, no one could no, especially not her.

She waited for a second before bursting out in laughter, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She bent down holding her stomach, laughing uncontrollably. Gajeel looked to the side muttering a shut up, Levy managed to take a breath and stopped "I'm sorry…. Gajeel" She panted still letting out giggles "Its just I never thought a military commander, The black steel Gajeel" She paused putting extra emphasis on his title "would love marshmallows!"

"Oh shut up shrimp!"

~Astra~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Learn To Love**

 **Description: Black steel Gajeel is the head military commander, known for his brutality and strength. What happens when a petite little bluenette joins his squad? Is she more than she looks? Can Levy McGarden really show Gajeel Redfox how to love? Gajevy Military AU Full story!**

 **Triggers: Army, mentions of war.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry the chapter is short! I ran out of ideas for this, although I have some interesting things planned for the next chapter :) Also I was on camp, I enjoyed that apart from the REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD DIRTY JOKES FROM MY FRIENDS YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE there was one they said every single meal and it was so embarrassing.**

Gajeel grabbed the last pin from the corner of the tent and ripped it out of the ground with strength he should not have at 5 am in the morning. He grabbed the corner and folded it with Levy, she couldn't pack up her tent by herself and was having trouble. Gajeel agreed to help her on the condition that he would teach her how to do it properly one day, she happily accepted. Gajeel had been trained for the army at a young age, trained to be the perfect soldier, he thought it would be interesting teaching someone what he had been taught all those years ago.

After they put it back in the bag everyone had finished and began to move back, everyone carrying their own tents. Gajeel flopped his over his back and trudged down the hill, he noticed Levy was having some trouble carrying hers, almost as if her legs hurt. "Oi you okay shrimp?"

He never even noticed how much he had changed meeting his new recruit, normally he wouldn't notice if someone was struggling let alone ask if they were okay. "Y-Yea…. I'm fine!" Levy puffed out through long breaths, she was clearly not used to hiking with a tent. It was harder than it looked.

Gajeel sighed and grabbed her tent off her back and put it on his own. "It's your lucky day I'm feeling helpful" Gajeel muttered walking next to her, Levy smiled brightly "Thanks Gajeel!" then got a devious smirk on her face that didn't look like it belonged there as she whispered "I might not tell anyone about the marshmallow now…"

Gajeel spluttered looking flabbergasted that she would even try "Why you little…" growing multiple tick marks on his forehead. Levy carelessly laughing completely un afraid "You don't scare me Gajeel, I trust you, you wouldn't hurt me" Levy kept walking as if nothing had happened but Gajeel stood, eyes widening by the second.

That little shrimp trusted him? Even after all he did- that's right, she didn't know. And it would stay that way if Gajeel had anything to say about it. He realized he hadn't responded so he simply grunted to the side and walked back up next to her, Levy smiled and silently paced along the long dirt road.

"Hey hey Gajeel…" Levy smirked as evilly as possible giving even Gajeel the creeps, she reached into her day back and pulled out a pack of marshmallows "Would you like one~ Hey~ Hey~" She devilishly teased as Gajeel went bright red in embarrassment, he tried to say something but all that came out was surprised and confused splutters.

"Just joking!" She put the marshmallows back and pulled out a book from her day bag, "Is that thing infinite Jeez…" Gajeel sarcastically commented at her constantly pulling out whatever she needed. Levy just winked and began reading, to Gajeel's surprise she asked "Have you read this book? It's amazing, I'm just in love with the main character Sam" She dreamily said showing him the cover of the book.

" 'Heiress of doom' Eh….. Nah shrimp, I never have time for reading, always training" He simply said, although the title sounded interesting. Well to him anything with the word doom in it was interesting, "Well sooner is better than later" She held out the book to him "Read it! I have read it a thousand times over, so I don't mind you lending it!"

Gajeel took the book and opened it to the first page, his mind was blown away. The author had so accurately described the people and the place, only using those measly simple words, it was incredible. Gajeel had actually never read a normal book, other than military documents of course.

They went into detail explaining the tiny little spots and details on the eye, normally Gajeel would have been bored, but the way they said it had him captivated. "Gajeel, Gajeel!" He felt a little shake on his arm, looking over Levy was calling his name "We are here Gajeel"

He looked up to see they had arrived back at the city, the looming castle walls stood before him, the grey bricks seeming endless. The unmistakable stench of the horse stalls wafted to their position, the shouting and cheering of guards inside could be heard for miles around. Replacing the horrible smell the alcohol gave a strong, and disgusting smell.

He didn't even realize he had walked the whole way, reading the book he had been in his own world and his feet were on auto pilot. He quickly moved to give the book back but Levy pushed it away "No no, you can have it. Your almost at the good part" She winked and followed Gajeel inside.

"Oi shrimp, why were you limping when you were carrying the tent" He asked while it came to his mind, she looked hurt but acted fine so he didn't say anything. "O-O-Oh you noticed!" Levy stuttered, clearly taken aback. "I-It's nothing serious d-don't worry!" She said nervously starting to walk away.

Gajeel payed attention and noticed she was trying to put all of her weight on her left leg, wincing at her right. He picked her up bridal style and sat her down on a chair inside the main hall, Levy was bright red and he was lightly blushing. He lifted up her right pant to knee level finding a scar running down her leg.

It was fresh although the blood had dried, "Why didn't you tell me you had an Injury?" His tone turned serious, he had just made a comrade, no, friend fight with an injury. "That's because I got while we were fighting…." She said sheepishly looking away, "Why on earth didn't you get it fixed?!" Gajeel was angry she wasn't looking after herself properly and got herself hurt.

"After I saved you, someone got my position and attacked me. I didn't want you to feel responsible because it wasn't your fault" Levy smiled kindly and looked away, "I'm not the best at hand-to hand combat… aha… yea…" She pulled down the pant leg and stood up. "I have to learn to toughen up if I'm going to be a member of your team" Levy smiled and walked off leaving Gajeel astonished. She walked on that leg as if it was nothing, something he could easily do but to see a petite small little girl doing it….

She never ceased to amaze him. He got up and kept walking back around the castle's entrance hall, they were to wait until the king came so Gajeel could give his report on the mission. Normally the teams wouldn't interact with the king but Gajeel's team had many relations to the royal family including Gajeel himself.

The king, Makarov, took Gajeel in from phantom lord. When Gajeel had nowhere to go, only having been trained to kill and with both sides his enemy Makarov let him come into Fairy Tail as an army officer. But that's a story for another time.

~Astra~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Learn To Love**

 **Description: Black steel Gajeel is the head military commander, known for his brutality and strength. What happens when a petite little bluenette joins his squad? Is she more than she looks? Can Levy McGarden really show Gajeel Redfox how to love? Gajevy Military AU Full story!**

 **Triggers: Army, mentions of war.**

 **A/N: Haha we have a bit of a light fluffy chapter here, I kinda ran out of things to put :D Enjoy!**

Gajeel awkwardly positioned himself in the seat, shifting around in uncomfortableness. Levy sat next to him although she looked more comfortable than himself, the rest of his team were up and about the dining hall, due to the success of the mission the king had thrown a banquet.

He had never liked them, dressed in an uncomfortable and tight black suit with a red tie, it was all too fancy. Levy wore an orange dress flowing only to her knees, she had her usual headband on but Gajeel couldn't deny she looked good, the dress suited her well, adjusting to the curves and shape of her body.

Gajeel let his red eyes scan the room, everyone was dancing eating and drinking to their hearts content. The entertainment was crap but last time he tried to play his guitar and sing on the stage he was kicked out, he didn't understand, his singing was clearly better than this.

So this was normal, Gajeel would sit uncomfortably in a chair and wait for the night to end, what confused him was that he had company. Levy sat next to him in silence, a comfortable and friendly silence. His attention was taken from her to the lights dimming, it was Gajeel's least favourite part of the night. The dance.

He sighed sliding down in his chair, he noticed that Gray had finally asked Juvia to dance and the two were rocking it on the dance floor, took the idiot long enough. Gajeel glanced to the seat next to him only to find it wasn't empty, a girl like her, Gajeel was in utter shock someone hadn't asked her to dance.

Someone other than Jet and Droy, they pissed Gajeel off but he didn't know why, Just their being made him fume. Gajeel rolled his eyes and got off the seat, "Well if your that desperate" Gajeel took her hand and dragged her to the dance. "I didn't even ask!" Levy said exasperated, but she didn't resist.

Gajeel didn't look her in the eye, instead just looking to the side with a massive red blush covering his face. Time had stopped for them as they both moved in time with the rhythm, one foot left, one foot right, hand in hand. His movements were rough and blocky while hers were graceful and gentle yet somehow with her small soft hand against large one, it felt just right.

The music slowly died down and people began to move away, wordlessly and flustered the two went back to their seats. Across the room two people began to move toward them "Ah Levy dear! There you are! We have been looking all over for you" Levy jumped up and hugged them "Hello mama, papa" She addressed them both smiling widely.

"Oh and this is Gajeel, he is my commander" She nodded over for him to come join them, he reluctantly walked over. "Nice to meet yer" He grunted trying to be respectful, her parents nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you for looking after Levy, Gajeel. She was very excited to join the army" Her mother thanked playfully ruffling Levy's hair. "Muuum!" Levy protested giggling, Gajeel just stood their awkwardly nodding once feeling very awkward. "As thanks" The father stated pulling the conversation back toward Gajeel "Would you like to stay at our house for dinner?"

There was silence until both Gajeel and Levy spat out their drinks "EHH?!" The parents nodded and smiled, "Levy you can show Gajeel there when this is over, we will be waiting!~" Her parents said their goodbyes and walked off back in the direction they came from leaving a ridiculously awkward atmosphere.

Gajeel looked around and stared at Levy expectantly, "O-Oh I-I guess I'll sh-show you there" Levy nervously stuttered and started walking, Gajeel followed with his hands in his pant pockets with a tint of red on his cheek. They both said their goodbyes and thankyou's then left the hall, he followed Levy to wherever her home was.

Gajeel felt very on edge, it was his first time going to a girls house. He never had time for things like that, but if it was Levy, Gajeel didn't mind too much. When they reached there it was a quaint Japanese style house made from wood, a calm pond surrounded the sides with swimming golden fish.

He followed her in, luckily he was not made to take off his boots, his feet stank. The smell of chicken, pork, beef and many other meats Gajeel recognised wafted through the room making him hungry for whatever the hell they were making. Her mother poked her head from outside the kitchen "Oh hello dears! Don't be shy, sit" She motioned to the table "Dinner will be ready soon"

The house had a nice homely feel to it, Gajeel and Levy sat down next to each other at the table, they still hadn't said a word to each other. "Nice house…" Gajeel commented taking a closer look around "Thankyou" Levy said smiling a little. Their conversation was cut short when her parents came out with plates and plates of food placing it all on the table.

He stared wide eyed at all the meat and couldn't help almost drooling. "We heard the black steel Gajeel had quite the appetite" The father laughed taking his seat across from them. "We also wanted to impress Levy's boyfriend, I hope you like the food" The mother said casually smiling.

Both Levy and Gajeel had faces bright red "BOYFRIEND?!" Levy yelled embarrassed and flustered "ME AND HER?!" Gajeel finished for her completely humiliated. The parents both laughed at their reactions "Oh come on, were just joking. Eat up" Levy sighed and sat down too exhausted to complain.

Gajeel put at least half the food onto his plate and started eating, "So.." Levy's father attempted to start a conversation but was interrupted by her mother saying "Oh Gajeel! Did I tell you about the time Levy-"

"MUM!"

It was going to be a very long night.

Gajeel got up after the meal had finished and excused himself, he had something very important to attend to. He walked out the door without a thank you and started running back, he was almost going to miss it. Little did he know his blue haired friend found his behaviour suspicious and decided to follow him.

Eventually Gajeel found himself at his own home, he crept in through the back door not making a sound, which was very hard to do with someone of his figure. Looking around cautiously he made sure no one was looking, and then he opened his closet door to reveal about 10 cats bounding out.

He hugged them all and got their food out of the drawer to the side "Here you go" he put it in the bowels and let them eat, in the military pets were forbidden. It's not like Gajeel cared, he loved cats, and he would get as many as he damn well pleased. A little confused sound came from the door, he turned to see Levy staring at him and his 10 cats.

"Who knew you would be a cat person" Levy stated, Gajeel tinted red "Shut up" cats were always his weakness. Levy laughed and walked inside patting a black cat with a scar on the corner of its eye, it seemed more intelligent and human like than the others. "What's his name?" She asked playing with him.

"Panther Lily, but yer can call him' Lily" Gajeel answered sitting down and sighing, he was just glad it was the shrimp that found out. As embarrassing as it was he would rather have her know than have someone else know and snitch to the king. "Yer can't tell anyone about this okay?" He asked looking away.

"On one condition… you let me come over and help you take care of them sometime" Levy cheerfully said smiling absentmindedly and stroking Lily.

"Gihe you got it shrimp"

~Astra~


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Learn To Love**

 **Description: Black steel Gajeel is the head military commander, known for his brutality and strength. What happens when a petite little bluenette joins his squad? Is she more than she looks? Can Levy McGarden really show Gajeel Redfox how to love? Gajevy Military AU Full story!**

 **Triggers: Army, mentions of war.**

 **A/N: HEY IM FINALLY GETTING MY SHIT TOGETHER XD This was a bit of a slow burn but its finally coming together!~ Enjoy!**

Gajeel grabbed his knifes from the drawers and stuck them inside the pockets on the inside of his army vest, he reached for his gun next to the door and slung it over his head. Slamming the door shut Gajeel walked out of his home in a sour mood, no particular reason for it. It wasn't that Gajeel had decided to ask Levy out.

He arrived at training on edge, luckily Gajeel was early so he had some time to get himself together. He was completely alone until he heard gunfire, it seemed like someone else arrived early. "State yer name and soldier ID" He loudly said, It was protocol. "1975 Levy Mcgarden at your service" A cheerful voice and smiling face popped up from around the corner. Levy winked at Gajeel, she stood their proud in her camo uniform with a sniper slung around her waist.

"I got here early to practice hand to hand combat but I forgot that I had no one to practice with" Levy told Gajeel, laughing a bit at her own stupidness. Gajeel smirked, he put down his gun on the hooks and walked over to her. He took out a knife from his vest and chucked it at her gently, she caught it a little confused.

He held out his hands in fists and bent his knees then said "Before hand to hand try attacking me with that knife, I will be unarmed" He took out his other weapons and left them on the ground near his gun stack. Levy nodded also getting in an attack position, she had some knowledge of how to do it, but she wasn't good.

"I ain't gonna hold back"

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

Levy charged at him knife held out, Gajeel dodged by moving his arm to the side, he made his move and hit her in the stomach while she was bent over still in shock about the dodge. Gajeel jumped from side to side, punching her with force in the stomach, while her body recoiled he kicked her in the back.

Levy tried to turn around to slash him but he grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back instantly. He held her arms behind her back in a lock position and stood up after he thought she would have been too tired to continue

Gajeel took every challenge seriously, if the shrimp didn't learn the later on it could hurt or kill her. If he went easy she would never know how to really fight. Levy was still on the ground, had he gone overboard? He knelt down to check if she was knocked out, only to find in milliseconds she was gone and instead behind him.

She had thrown the knife in the air, jumped up and spun in the air landing perfectly behind him while grabbing the knife before the fall. Levy held it to his neck, Gajeel glanced at her to see there was a burning red fire in her eyes, she was fired up. Gajeel chucked to himself "Not bad Shrimp" He said as she released him and he sat down.

"Thanks Gajeel" Levy smiled with those warm brown eyes, no one could have guessed that only moments ago they were burning with passion and fighting spirit. She sat down next to him and yawned, she was worn out from the fight even though it didn't last long, she was also tired from waking up so early.

"Oi Shrim-" Gajeel stopped when he felt a small head lean on his large shoulder, time stopped for him when he saw her small innocent face asleep on his shoulder. Gajeel didn't want to wake her, they still had some time before the others came, and he didn't want to move an inch.

Gajeel knew it, there was no doubt. Gajeel loved her, his stone cold heart was slowly becoming warmer. What was that stupid shrimp doing to his head. Eventually he would have to move her though, he got up and shook her until she opened her eyes.

"...huh? Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Sorry Gajeel" She stood up and stretched her arms, he admired the way her body curved as she stood, the light coming in from the windows and landing on her as if she was an angel. She was an angel, his angel. "Hey-uh shrimp" Gajeel nervously said putting his hands in his pockets and trying to act cool.

"Yeah Gajeel?" She cheerfully answered piping up and turning her head to look at him, "U-Um there is something…I have to um… buy at the uhh shops want to- only if yer want you know, um come with me?" He awkwardly asked, he had never done this type of thing before.

"It's a date!" Levy smiled like the sunshine putting out her hand, he shook it grinning "Gihi"

Levy never found out about Gajeel screaming into his pillow with joy later that night.

~Astra~


End file.
